


Honesty Hour

by owlmoose



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sera Aeducan and Natia Brosca share some honest opinions with their teammates. Missing scene from "Justify the Means".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Justify the Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/673520) by [owlmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlmoose/pseuds/owlmoose). 



> Written to a request from Maricsblade, who asked for Natia and Sera, "what I really think of you". Begins near the end of Chapter 4.

"Do you truly dislike her so much?"

Absorbed in maps of Ortan Thaig, Sera did not respond right away, not until she'd finished comparing the ancient entrances with the known branches off the Deep Roads. She set a marker down on the matching spot, then looked up to see Morrigan watching her, eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

"Natia." Morrigan gestured toward the door, which had slammed behind the departing Natia. "Your fellow dwarf Warden. She certainly seems to bear little love for you."

Sera glanced at the door, then stepped back from the map as she crossed her arms. "Dislike might be a word for it. I suppose it's no secret that we haven't become friends. But why would we? What do I have to say to someone like her?" She shook her head. "She's casteless, with a mindset to match. Knows nothing about politics, or looking at the bigger picture, or how to move in the upper echelons of the world. Has she ever commanded soldiers in battle, or negotiated a treaty? No, she has not. But instead of looking to me for advice, who does she take into her confidence? Alistair, the former stable boy." 

Morrigan snorted. "Ah yes, truly a mastermind of strategy."

"And the fact that she chose him is just another sign that she is not fit to command." Sera dropped her hands. "All right, enough on _that_ topic. Shall we find some dinner?"

-x-

"Ah, here's our dinner." Alistair lifted his hand, and the Tapsters bartender acknowledged him with a nod, walking over their table to set down a platter laden with nug meat and stewed vegetables. 

Natia shoved her empty tankard toward the server. "Another," she said. The bartender took the mug, careful not to touch Natia's fingers as he did so. She wanted to shout at him -- "I'm a sodding Grey Warden, show some respect" -- but she let it go; this would be her fourth drink, so she was numb to pretty much everything right now. Natia was not usually one to drown her sorrows in the tavern, but the ale was helping her forget the look of surprise on Leske's face, and for that alone, tomorrow's hangover would be worth it.

"Hey." Alistair put a light hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

She shrugged. "I guess. I just wish that Sera would listen to me for once. Not try to solve every problem with a swing of that oversized sword. But why would she listen to me? I'm the lowest of the low, down in the muck, not even worth wiping off the soles of her boots."

Alistair's eyes opened wider, and then he leaned forward, frowning in concern. "You can't seriously think that."

"Oh, I don't." Natia picked up a nug leg, eyed it, then set it back down. "But she's an Orzammar noble, so that's what she thinks. You heard her yesterday: she called me a brand." She slammed her fist against the table, then pointed at the mark on her face. "As if this were the only thing worth knowing about me." She shook her head. "She'll never look past it. No matter what I do."

Leliana leaned her head sideways, resting her cheek on her palm. "But you will keep trying."

The server delivered a fresh mug of ale, leaving at Natia's right hand. She took a long draught, letting the sour taste rest on the back of her tongue. Then she set down the tankard and nodded at Leliana. "Of course I will. I still have a job to do, you know? Besides, I spent half my life working side-by-side with the scummiest Carta thugs you can imagine. If I can manage them, I can manage Sera. She's not half as scary as she thinks she is."

-x-

"You really compared me to _Carta thugs_?" Sera put down her spoon and stared at Natia with a raised eyebrow. 

"She really did," Alistair said with a laugh, resting a hand on Natia's back. "I was there, I heard it."

Natia shrugged with an apologetic smile. "In my defense, I was pretty pissed at you that night."

"Ah, well, I can't say I didn't deserve it." Sera's expression turned serious. "I know I said worse things about you."

"You did. But you've apologized, and I've forgiven you. Orzammar was tough for all of us." Natia leaned back in her seat and waved her hand in a circle. "And now here we are, in Denerim, planning to throw yet another country's government into disarray. Are you ready for it?"

Sera raised her glass to her fellow Grey Wardens. "With the two of you, I'm ready for anything. Landsmeets, usurpers, archdemons, even the disapproval of Arl Eamon."

Natia laughed, and lifted her own glass in agreement. "To our benefactor, Arl Eamon, and his impending disapproval." They clinked the tankards together and drank, secure in their fellowship, fortifying against the day to come.


End file.
